The invention concerns a method for control of a CVT in which an electronic control unit detects and monitors the speed signals of a primary and a secondary disc.
The methodical operation of CVT is usually monitored by an electronic control unit. EP-PS 0228884 thus proposes to monitor the methodical operation of two speed sensors assigned to the primary and secondary taper disc pairs. Hereby is tested whether or not the speed signal is present. In the absence of speed of the secondary taper disc pair, it is proposed to adjust the reduction ratio to a fail-safe value. In the absence of the speed of the primary disc pair, it is proposed that the speed of the primary taper disc pair be adjusted to a fail-safe value.
The above described prior art has the disadvantage that brief failures are interpreted as an absence of the speed signal.